Color Wheel
by Dark Angel and Dark Star
Summary: Hue doesn't have a last name, his hair, and eyes can't decide what color it is, and he must chose to be annexed by one of his family members who just so happen to be a personification of all the nations in the world. Hue's birthday come around, and all the nations are striving to get Hue to join them of his own free will, but something different happens. Inappropriate humor/langue
1. Chapter 1

**Both Country, and human names used.**

**Translations beforehand  
****Russian: Da- Yes  
Het-no****Privet-hello  
Lyubov'- love  
do svidaniya- goodbye**

**German: Bruder- brother  
Hallo- hello  
****arsch loch- ass hole  
****Schwein- pig (or _saukerl_ for males or _saumensch_ for females)**

**# The Day Of Mourning.**

* * *

"Iggy!" Arthur cringed at the use of his atrocious nickname, or the horrible name Alfred had come up with. Alfred, in his white dress shirt, black pants, tie, and WWII bomber jacket, smiled lopsided at Arthur.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" Arthur snapped adjusting his black tie.

Alfred handed Arthur the black jacket ignoring his rhetorical question. "Are you ready?" Arthur sighed tiredly with a deep frown. "No escaping it now." They all stood huddled around the grave. It was sunny, and Arthur felt it didn't match the graveyard quite right as Francis ruffled his shaggy blonde hair. Alfred watched in minor amusement when Arthur's eyebrows looked like caterpillars.

Kiku was the frist to walk forward. Silently he dropped a dark red rose, almost black, before the stone slab. Kiku bowed his black suite disagreeing with his movements.

Gilbert closed walked up to the tombstone kneeling. He let out a small sigh as he spoke quietly. Ludwig put a hand on his shoulder as Feliciano clung to his arms sobbing. The three set down flowers on the earth resuming their place huddled with the group.

Sadik put his hands on his hips proudly. "You grew up to become a great man. I am glad I was able to at least see that happen." The turkish man dropped his flowers. "I am honored to have known you."

"You were such a pretty picture." Lovino muttered. His brother nodded in agreement.

Roderich cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm going to miss the only person who had good taste in music in this world." He sniffled quickly setting his flowers down, and walking away.

"You will always be in my memory!" Elizabeta declared. Her black dress didn't look like it suited her.

The three Baltics set flowers on the ground. "You taught me not to hide, and how to show more responsibility. I thank you." Ravish smiled. The Latvian walked away as his company finished.

Everyone gave their respects. When it came to Arthur was the only one who hadn't given flowers the others were not surprised at the sight off Arthur's watery eyes. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me...to us...Hue."

* * *

Three days before the day of mourning.

**# He Was One Of Us.**

Stretching I sat up in my bed. I glanced to the side at an ashy blonde man with beautiful amethyst eyes staring at me. On his head was Fox hat she had gotten him at Hot Topic.

"Won't you become one with mother Russia, da?" He asked offering an innocent smile.

"LUDWIG! SADIK! BERWALD!"

"THE HERO WILL SAVE YOU!"

"IDIOT! DO YOU WANT ANOTHER COLD WAR?!"

"What is wrong!?" The bulky trio rushed through the door. Berwald look at the Russia then back at me. Felianco skipped into the room wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Mi cara, good morning!" Italy pulled out a container. "I made you some breakfast cara!" Italy set the penne noodles on my lap.

Turkey laughed heartily. "That's nice of you Feliciano." The taller patted his head.

I pulled the covers back letting my hair fall over my eyes. It was strange my hair had mixed shades of blondes, oranges, whites, greys, and browns. Russia said I got the ash colored hair from him and Ukraine. I pushed my short wavy locks around looking tiredly into a mirror. I glanced at my eyes. Red, blue, green, purple, and brown all in decorative organic shapes almost looking like an artist had taken a paintbrush and pushed the colors around. Despite my hair being short the multicolored strands almost touched my chin. I pulled on a black tank top ignoring the nations behind me.

While he did that Germany scolded Russia. "You can't just watch someone sleep like that." The Russian smirked.

"Says the man who endorsed his soldiers doing _*beep*_ and _*beep*_."

"Germany what does _*beep*_ and _*beep*_ mean?" Feliciano tilted his head to the side. Berwald whispered quietly to the Italian in his ear while a flushed german angrily reprimanded Ivan for using such language in front of children. The boy with different colored eyes looked at them in his reflection.

Turkey put a large hand on his shoulder. "Look at you Hue." The man removed his mask his topaz eyes shinning. You really turned out big, and strong."

"Thank you Sadik." Hue closed his eyes humbled. Ludwig nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about Russia, you'll be able to hold your ground like a brave soldier soon." Germany left followed by Italy.

Russia hugged Hue from behind. "One day you will fall, but Russia will be there to catch you." He patted his head with his large gloved hand before leaving.

Sweden stayed silent leaving with, "We're all proud of you."

Hue changed out of his sweatpants pulling on the black trousers he usually wore, slinging his white jacket over his shoulder. He walked downstairs glad to see that the nations weren't fighting...yet.

"GOOD MORNING!" Prussia shouted into Hue's ear. He flinched, but shrugged it off.

"Hallo bruder." Hue greeted slowly. The older nation had insisted that he learn the German language...and also refer to him as brother. So the other nations decided he should learn their languages too.

"You're getting much better, are your awesome bruder's teachings that awesome?" Gilbert put his hands on his hips puffing out his chest proudly.

"Ice cream for breakfast!" Alfred exclaimed! America eagerly scooped some out with a spoon. He offered some to Ivan.

"Het." He declined. Hue gave a small smile before taking a bite of the ice cream on Alfred's spoon. Arthur flicked Hue's ear.

"Don't eat you too much, I would hate for someone's communication skills to become as bad as some stupid American I know." England muttered. Hue gave a small chuckle when Alfred 'accidentally' dropped some ice cream onto Arthur's shirt when he passed by. Hue ignored the two as they started arguing angrily.

"Don't worry about them Hue, you like churros, no?" Antonio offered. Hue nodded, taking the cinnamon covered pastry from him.

"Don't forget little bruder, we're going to the bar tonight to celebrate."Gilbert's red eyes sparkled and he gave Hue a big grin. "You'll be awesome just like your big bruder after you've had your first barrel of bear."

"But don't get too carried away, I would hate if you couldn't handle your liquor like England here." Ludwig warned.

"I can hold my bloody locker better than you any day!" Arthur retorted. offended by Germany's comment.

"That's the same thing you told me when you were drunk of your bloody locker." Scotland said huffing out smoke. Allistor Kirkland put the cigarette back between his lips as he studied the people in the room.

"Hey Hue." Allistor ruffled Hue's shaggy hair standing in front of his little brother.

"Allistor!" Mathew happily ran down the stairs to hug his older brother.

Hue smiled saying goodbye to the others. He closed the door behind him walking to campus.

"Hey! Hue!" Elizabeta ran to catch up with him. Hungray handed him a bag. "Me and Italy made you a cake. Happy birthday." Hue smiled accepting the gift.

"You all are too kind." The two exchanged small talk before going their separate ways.

_Alfred (1:45pm): he man, you want to go to the park during your lunch?_

_Of course._

_Alfred (1:52): Alright, I'll bring your gift too!_

_Thank you Alfred._

_Alfred (1:53): no problem dude._

Hue put his phone away before it beeped again.

_Ivan (1:53): Privet, Hue._

_Hello Ivan._

_Ivan: (1:54):..._

_Privet, lyubov_

_Ivan (1:54): Da, better. Look behind you._

Hue glanced back looking into Ivan's violent eyes. He smiled innocently walking Hue's side. Ivan held out a multi-colored scarf. "I hope you find this Day Of Birth gift satisfying. Hue smiled.

"Thank you. Ivan you are too kind."

"You are too blind." Ivan said pulling Hue to his side so he avoided walking into a pole. Hue gave him a thankful glance. "Do not call me kind." He simply said as he accompanied him to campus immediately Dakota was on to Hue.

"Is this one of your family member's you've stayed with, why is your family so flipping hot, why is he walking you two to school, and happy birthday, did he get you that scarf, it's so cute, is it because your name is Hue, you never told me how you got that name anyways." She was about to fire another round of questions, but Ivan had clamped a hand over his mouth. He stared down at the wooly fabric as her face turned red.

"Yes, I don't know, I don't know, thank you, yes, thank you." Hue answered her questions calmly. Dakota flipped her bleach blonde hair with sass as she said something that was muffled by Ivan's hand. "Because I'm not sure." Hue answered her last question. Dakota pushed Ivan's hand away slightly flushed.

"Well at least introduce me, Arthur is cute, but the eyebrows just throw it all away." She put her hands on her hips waiting.

"Ivan." Russia simply responded. Dakota let out a squeal.

"Privet, you're Russian I can tell, were you raised there?"

"Da." Ivan nodded smiling innocently when Hue glared at him.

"Hue I never knew you were Russian why don't you speak it more often?"

"Het." Hue shook his head panicking.

"Little Hue does not speak Russian?" Ivan continued to smile, but it was a dark expression that caused Hue to shrink back.

"Only when he's mad, he can scare people so easily like that." Dakota laughed.

"Da, I see, do svidaniya, little Hue." Ivan said his goodbye filling Hue with relief.

"Om my gosh he is so hot." Dakota squeal slapping Hue's arm repeatedly. "He's almost albino, and he's Russian, and his eyes are booty-ful." She gushed out the words as the two walked to their afternoon classes.

"You're going to break my arm if you continue this." Hue said rubbing his arm gently once he sat down.

"I'm sorry but did you see that build?" Dakota said dreamily. "What's his last name?"

"Braginski."Hue answered. Immediately regretting it when Dakota began frantically writing on a piece of paper. Hue sighed as the professor walked in.

"Hallo bruder."

Hue jumped at the accented voice that he recognized quicker than he spun around. Prussia smiled mischievously as Hue gawked at him. Hue heared Dakota gasp at the sight of the German who had Gillbird resting in his hair again.

"Big bruder what brings you here."

"Well a certain awesome birdy told me that you're learning about German history...more specifically..." Gilbert's grin grew wider as he impressed himself with his plan.

"Prussian history..." Hue turn around in his seat as Gilbert hopped over desk reaching the chalkboard. Hue put on his glasses knowing it would be a lesson that no one with European History would forget.

"Since The awesome me will be taking over for your teacher today, you may address me as Gilbert Beilschmidt The Awesome, any questions?"

"Ja, how bout Gilbert the weirdo." One of the students called out. Gilbert pinpointed the insult, and pointed at the student.

"How unawesome of you not to raise your hand, and it is not 'ja' it's 'ja, Gilbert der genial!" The student quickly became flustered at the direct confrontation. "Now since you're such a smart arsch tell me the two capitols of Prussia!"

"Uh..I don't know."

"Is that so arsch loch?"

"Yes..." The boy stuttered

"Yes..." Gilbert glared at him.

"Yes Gilbert The Awesome!"

"Alright, now the two capitols were Berlin, and Konigsberg, which was captured by Russia in World War II." Prussia said the last part darkly. Gilbert's face lit up instantly moving on. He pulled up a map of current Asia, and Europe. He showed the ruling territories in the Nineteenth century. By the end of class everyone was laughing because Prussia had brought his jokes, and stories with him, but the others thought he was only reenacting the historical events between him and the other nation.

"I'm mean seriously I had my blade at Poland's throat when out of nowhere Lithuania just takes my Schwanz-Stick, and Poland goes about time." Everyone laughed at the use of his words. I hope they would catch on soon that he really named his sword; dick-stick...

Dakota's endless ranting about how hot her brother was didn't fall deaf on the nation. He listened intently as she spoke an entire essay about his eyes.

"I'm flattered." Prussia smirked proudly, "but part of the reason I'm so awesome is because I drink beer." He told her as he said to everyone who found extreme enjoyment, or dislike in his company.

**A.N: Prussia you are so awesome, even Romano knows it. Ahaha, well I would like to know what you schwein think of this, leave a few reviews, I'm flame friendly**

**...or else one shall become one with mother Russia, da. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Keesesesese! How could you cosplay as that loser, go back to being the awesome me!**

**Angle: Don't worry Gilbert I'll be you!****Star: HET! HET! HET! Ah help! Prussia is seizing my vital regions!**

**Don't worry! THE HERO WILL SAVE YOU!**

**IDOIT! Do you want another world war!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**# lunch with the sun...and Dakota.**

Dakota skipped around Hue elated when he agreed to let her come along with him to meet Alfred. Alfred sat high up in a tree looking down at the college students occasionally starting conversations with a few. Hue spotted Alfred chatting with a group of cheerleaders , but quickly took notice of Hue hoping down from the branch he was on.

"Sorry ladies, maybe some other time." They gave groans of protest. "Sorry, but I have to spend time with the birthday boy, he is my cousin after all."Alfred beamed at the girls who giggled. Dakota seemed to be in a trance gazing at Alfred with an expression that made Hue groan out a complaint.

"Hi, I'm Alfred." He held out his hand for Dakota who collapsed on the ground. Hue heard her soft muttering of how hot his cousin looked. Hue rolled his eyes as Alfred laughed loudly.

* * *

"I'm the hero!" Alfred jumped up as he declared his title. Hue quickly moved the basket, so it wouldn't be crushed under Alfred's foot because of his sudden movements. He took a large bite of his Ice Cream. Dakota giggled as her fangirling worsened. Hue offered a small smile to the nation who was smiling widely. "Hue Hue aren't cookies your favorite?"

"It's nothing really." Hue lied reassuring his friend. Alfred who could never read the mood properly made a series of fist pumps exclaiming about something cool.

"You're leaving?" Dakota's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes." Hue answered. "To which ever country I choose to go to." Hue phrased his words carefully not revealing that America was sitting with them. She laughed.

"Oh my gosh go to Russia, and sent me pictures!" She exclaimed. Alfred stiffened. " No wonder you have so many relatives visiting you, but why are they making you chose one?"

"I would hate to burden my family by moving from place to place." Hue replied simply since most of it was true.

"Be selfish for once!" Alison sat down next to him taking a sandwich from the basket. "If you don't start being a douche you'll never get any friends that are guys!" She scolded him.

"My apologies." Hue quickly said starting their usual argument.

"This is what I'm talking about! Stop apologising!"

"I refuse to stop apologizing; is that selfish enough?"

"No!"

Dakota, and Alfred sat back starting a conversation of their own. "I want him to stay in America..." She admitted.

"Really? I thought you wanted him to go with Ivan?" Alfred shifted his entire body to face her.

"Yeah, but I'd miss this." Dakota looked back to the two arguing before she took Hue's arm claiming. "He's my wife lay off!"

Hue choked on air at Dakota's claim.

"No fair!" Alison whined. "If anything he should be my wife, you're too bossy!"

"And you're a control freak!" Dakota argued. "German." She spat.

"Italian."

"Sausage lover."

"Pasta lover."

"Potato bastard."

"Tomato fucker."

"I'll never understand Christians." Allison muttered.

"I'm Jewish!"

"Who cares?!"

"THE NAZI PARTY!"

"RACIST!" Allison accused.

"RACIST?! YOU'RE GRANDFATHER CALLED ME A STUPID JEW AND YOU CALL ME RACIST!"

"YOU'RE LITTLE BROTHER CALLED ME NAZI! I BARELY EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS!"

"IT'S A PENIS!" Dakota exclaimed. Everyone stared at Dakota in disbelief.

"A JEW IS A VAGINA!" Alison shouted.

"WE GO TOGETHER!" The girls exclaimed hugging each other. Hue had his head in the basket, and Alfred was blushing madly.

"In that case the holocaust was one big orgy." Gilbert claimed coming out of the bushes.

"BRUDER!" Hue exclaimed as he took off the basket, and replaced it with a bag as his flushed faced was inside it. He started breathing heavily while Gilbert laughed maniacally.

* * *

**# What to drink?**

"you...TALKED ABOUT SEX, HISTORY, AND RACE SENSITIVE TOPICS ON A SCHOOL CAMPUS!?" Ludwig shouted. Gilbert laughed.

"Well the awesome me couldn't help but offer some awesome jokes." He boasted. He put his hands on his hips and Gilbird was perched on his head, so Ludwig found it hard to take his brother's words seriously.

"Is that why the kind American officer had to escort you home." He asked dryly. Gilbert laughed.

"What a nice officer he was."

Hue shook his head. At first the school deputy had been furious -aware of what he told the students in history, but the officer was soon filled with laughter when Gilbert starting telling jokes here, and there, much to Ludwig's disappointment, his older brother got no punishment. Gilbert suddenly stated trembling. Sweden walked into the room heading toward the kitchen. Unforchenetly for Gilbert he was standing right in the entryway. Berwald glanced at the unconscious ex-nation.

"Don't worry about him." Ludwig waved his hand to stop Sweden from picking up Gilbert. Denmark was running after him stepping on Gilbert in the process who woke up screaming.

"Hey Hue! When are we going to go out drinking?! You're big brother Denmark is going to teach you-" He reached for his black tie which was in Norway's hands. Norway adjusted his blue sailor hat with his other hand. Letting the rowdy Viking go Denmark brushed off his long black coat and adjusted his red shirt, and trousers before he readjusted his tie.

"Just stop your unawesome sentence! The awesome Prussia will be the only awesome big brother who is teaching Hue how to drink beer awesomely!" Prussia exclaimed.

"I think Hue should have Vodka instead." Russia put the bottle in Hue's hand.

"Stupid commie, He can't drink till after seven; that's when he was discovered!" Alfred argued. "So he should have soda instead."

"Don't feed him that junk, you idiot. He should have a healthy cup of tea instead." England sighed seeing the other countries glare at him.

"I agree." Wang Yao, and Kiku nodded approvingly.

"Why are we arguing about this? He can have whatever he wants." Arthur added. Hue was grateful someone saw to reason.

"Oh honhonhon." France chuckled leaning in the doorway. "If anything petite Hue should have some wine, wine makes everything more romantic. Soda makes you fat, Vodka is too strong, and Tea is too bland. So that makes wine the perfect afternoon drink."

"Man, you just love to hate on everything American love don't you #hater." America glared at Francis.

"What does America have to say hash tag after every word?" Japan asked turning to Germany.

"I blame Miley Cyrus." He stated bluntly. Kiku nodded in agreement.

"You'd probably turn him into a drunk pervert you bloody frog." England accused Francis.

"I think I'll just have water." Hue announced. He left the kitchen, but heard: "OH MY GOD!"

Hue ran back to the kitchen seeing Allison, Dakota, and Sam in the window. "I think I got a nose bleed." Dakota muttered. Sam jumped through the window, and all the nations eyed him nervously.

"Hue!" Sam smiled widely drawing his wooden sword. Hue gulped seeing exactly what he would do. "Sorry to interrupt your family meeting!" He raised his sword over his head shouting. He hurled himself at Hue who jumped to the side. Sam almost crashed into France who cried out in terror as Sam jumped off the frame of the doorway charging at Hue again who had recovered his own wooden sword. The Nations had left the kitchen and were watching from all the entryways. Dakota glanced at Ivan who was watching quietly.

"Aren't you going to stop the two?" Allison questioned.

"Why would I? It is much more interesting to watch." The Russian explained. Hue parried Sam's rapid attacks.

"Come at me!" Sam shouted. Hue switched to the offensive swinging his blade to the side. "Your grip is weak!" Sam shouted blocking the attack with ease.

"Come on Sam give me a break!" Hue was pushed back on the defensive glaring at the wood in Sam's hands.

"The enemy gives you no breaks!"

"That's the same thing you said twelve years ago!"

"Because it's the same!"

"How?!" Hue growled pushing Sam's sword away and swinging it down on him. He repeatedly swung at Sam no longer the sword.

"Because I want my friend to be a strong nation." Sam whispered. No one but Hue heard him.

"What? Sam..."

"I'm not stupid Hue." Sam glanced at the confused countries. "I've known you were all personifications for a while now." Sam glanced at Arthur.

"I'm guessing you want to know why Sam might be moving now?" Arthur assumed cleaning up the tea that had been split during the two's practice fight.

"Yes."

"Then I should probably tell you Hue's real name." Arthur sighed. He waved his hand at Hue signaling something Sam, Dakota, and Allison did not know. Hue took a deep breath before he slowly started turning pale as all the colors his hair combine. His shaggy hair became freshly fallen snow, and his eyes turned a pricing sliver. His ghost-like complexion shimmered in the sunlight.

"I am Antarctica." Hue admitted.

* * *

**Explaining time~ Well I was thinking {a lot} that since the fandom has very much enjoyed the idea of personifications of the fifty states, and Australia is it's own continent and country I thought why not? Surly technology is being invented to make hostile climates habitable Antarctica becoming a nation in the future seems to be a reasonable conclusion. You see I really do not believe in stereotypes, but I am going to have fun creating some for Hue. **

**The reason Hue can decide {does not have to} be annexed is simply because Antarctica does have nonrenewable resources, and its for his own protection {mostly in Prussia's mindset} for some nations *cough*cough* Russia *cough*cough* may try to invade, and who know what could happen to Hue :`(**

**Also why Hue seems to be a rainbow is because well that's mostly because all the nations can occupy his territory freely. Considering how Hue isn't a nation yet.  
When looking like Antarctica his appearance changes depending on the seasons. White in the winter, tan in the spring, brown in the fall, you get the gist.  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own my O.C's, and my story plotline. I do not own Hetalia, and it's character's.**


End file.
